I Need a Drink
by Modify the Lifestream
Summary: Angry and hurt, drowning her sorrows sound like a great idea to Kushina...although, her new drinking partner was easy on the eyes, too.


Disclaimer- do not own naruto…..

….been a _long_ while since I updated…

"…"-speaking

'….'thoughts

"…**.."demon thoughts/speech**

...

...

...

She was furious.

Angry

Enraged

'oh I'm busy kushina, I have paperwork kushina, I'm sorry kushina, it doesn't mean anything kushina, she's just a friend kushina, I have meetings kushina…. I'm **screwing** her on my desk kushina….

…the bastard.

Asshole.

Fuck….fuck. Fuck. **Fuck!**

...

...

...

She felt her teeth grind up against one another, felt her chakra swirl and twist as is responded to her anger, her canines lengthen and felt the familiar burn of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through her coils….she sent a mental twinge to the fox and tightened her chains about the great beast, stopping its movements and mentally sending a 'leave me the **fuck** **alone** unless you want all of your **fur** torn off!' so it would settle down and leave her be.

Great. Even the Kyuubi was trying to take advantage of her…..stupid fox.

She thought about why she was out here even as she neared her favorite bar, and felt the smoldering anger burn deep and hot as she recalled her 'surprise' visit to her hokage turned _ex-boyfriend_.

_Kushina happily bound her way towards the hokage's tower, feeling the wind in her hair and a smile her face. It was late and the sun was just starting to set, and it was starting to cool down a bit. She might have been a bit, erm, angry at minato last week before leaving on her mission, mostly at minato's near uncaring nature that their three year anniversary was nearing, and the months leading up towards it he had seemed, distant, but that didn't mean that they were having problems! Stupid makoto and her theories….. O.K. so maybe minato was 'friendly' around with other women, like personally escorting the wives of foreign dignitaries, and laying a friendly hand on kunoichi he was sending off on mission with a smile and a good luck, and laying a calming hand on his new secretaries back as he showed her around….. men could do that. _

_Besides, he said he loved her. _

_And so what if her forget important events….like her birthday..…the anniversary of her grandmothers' death she wanted him to attend….was late to their dates…..was spending less and less time with her. _

_He said he loved her._

_And there was certainly nothing wrong with the physical side of their relationship. Minato was a nice kisser, and had great stamina between the sheets….just because she was a uzumaki and the kyuubi's Jinchūriki and had a hell of a lot more stamina than him didn't make hard to satisfies her. He made her feel very good! Although she was pretty sure whatever that 'orgasm' thing her fellow kunoichi talked about was just hearsay. And so what if they only did it once, maybe twice of she could wheedle it out of him with her doing all the work and then he immediately went to sleep afterword. He was hokage! He was always busy and tired and it wasn't his fault he had to run a village and was always staying late and blowing her of because he was 'busy.'_

_He said he loved her._

_Hmmm she loved that about him, always the sound of his voice telling her he loved her was always a good way to get her happy and in the mood. She quickly made her way up the tower and she arrived, waving in greeting to several other jonin and chunin as she went past, several of the males whistling in appreciation at her attire. She smiled at that, but she was minato's, so they could look all they wanted but not touch. When she finally arrived at the hokage's floor, she slowed and stopped several feet from his door. She thought about what she wanted to do tonight, about the dress she had bought for the anniversary and the reservation she had made at Jumuku's since minato had forgotten again, and thought about silently slipping in and surprising her boyfriend…surly her would appreciate all the trouble she went to for tonight!_

_She smiles to herself as she admired her image in a larger mirror along the wall leading to his office, cocking her head a bit and sliding a length of her hair back over her shoulder. Minato always said her deep red hair, the color of flesh blood, was beautiful, and he had stated a preference for long hair. She promptly kept it growing until it was to her knees, she kept it out of her face with a silver hair clip for the night, one minato bought for her on their third date. She's added just a bit of smoky makeup around her eyes and a hint of the cream colored lipstick that she knew he liked. A black, strapless dress molder itself nearly skin tight around her body, tracing her curves, the swell of her breasts and hips, tracing its way down her butt and shimmering along her legs to her thighs, with a slit running the dresses end up a half inch below her waist, it was so tight minato would be able to tell she wasn't wearing a bra or her chest wraps. Her legs were clad in black high heels with a several straps to them, they kind she knew that gave her predatory walk and brought attention to her long legs and tight butt. Her body was toned, fit, and tight because of her training, and not a scar marred her form, the regeneration the kyuubi granted her one of the few perks she found useful for hosting the fox._

_Although the entire sexy affect was slightly 'off ' (if you weren't a ninja anyway) with her kunai holster strapped to her right thigh, after all, you never knew when an enemy ninja was likely to strike. Less than a month ago one of the bastards had done such a thing, waiting until she had gone over to the academy and was helping some of the kunoichi with their weapons aim, and ending obliterating the training ground with their fight. At least the she got a nice little bounty out of him, some asshole from Kumo. Kami she __**hated**__ Kumo. The bastards…although it had allowed her and minato to get together….hmmmm…nope! Still bastards._

_She took a deep breath and slowly let it escape as a sultry, seductive look fell over her face, eyes half lidded as she reached out and grasped the hand to his office, a simple push gaining her entry. Slipping inside with a smile, kushina felt it slowly slip away, her mouth forming a thin line, while her previously smoky eyes lost their luster and all emotion in them died._

_She observed the scene before her , quietly, her left hand still on the handle to the hokage's office._

_Minato was, in her opinion, a handsome man, with a full head of blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky, a fit body only slightly taller than her. She loved running her hands through that blond mane of his, loved staring at his eyes, and had loved running her hands along his body, especially when they were making love._

…

…

…

_She felt like reducing that ugly __**rats nest**__ to __**cinders**__….._

_**Ripping**__ out those precious little eyes of his…._

_**Rending**__ the flesh from his __**bones **__and__** grinding them down to dust**__, __**ripping**__ out his throat until he __**choked**__ on his own blood, tearing off his arms and legs and plunging her clawed hands inside his chest to __**tear out his heart **__and dangle the__** bloody, beating organ over his horrified face**__…_

_She might just do all of that, too._

_Hands that had once held her hands gently and sent shivers down her spine now wrapped themselves around a woman's waist, while his other cupped her ass. The bitch even let out a passion filled moan._

_**She should break all of those fingers**__._

_The other pair of arms were wrapped around his neck, one of them tangled up in his hair, her chest pressed up against his, and one, long leg partially wrapped around his waist and thigh. They were nearly inhaling each other with their lips, and occasionally a hint of tongue could be seen, when there was any space between them. Their breathing was picking up; little groans and gasps escaping their fused lips._

_**She should rip them out and feed them to them.**_

_They were only partially clothed, minato's jacket thrown over his desk and her own shirt was crumpled in a heap over near the corner of his desk, while a pair of black panties seem to have been tossed, hurriedly neglected, over the other chair in the room. Minato's pants were halfway down his hips and the movement from both their waist left no doubt to exactly what kind of after work activity they were heavily engaged in. _

_Kushina watched with a detached sort of calm, even as her blank eyes rapidly filled up with bloody crimson, and her pupils split into slits. The couple in front of her may have very well continued for just a bit longer, except as her fingers started to curl inwards, and nails lengthen into claws, the poor door handle couldn't handle the strain on it and was promptly torn of and crushed in hand._

_The noise of splintering wood and groaning, crushed iron startled the two, freezing them as their heads darted towards the one who had caught them. They both froze as a wave of death rolled over them, a nearly crushing pressure that spoke of malice and rage and a blood lust so great they, quite literally, envisioned the various ways they could be eviscerated, torn apart, blown up, beheaded, stabbed, engulfed by flames, and drowned in waves._

_Minato believed he had never been so terrified in his life._

_Kushina's blue eyes were gone, replaced by bloody vermillion with animalistic pupils, the edges of her eyes thickening with black, the muscles on her body bulking up just enough for him to visibly see it, and he watched as a clawed hand dropped the now crushed door handle, while her crimson locks seemed to move about on thier own, lashing about behind her like long, angry tails._

_His partner made the mistake of making a noise._

_Kushina's crimson orbs slowly drifted over to the woman, minato's __**secretary **__if she remembered correctly, and slowly ran the length of her body until she locked eyes with her._

_In less than the blink of an eye a golden, serrated chain had erupted from kushina's back and shot through the air before wrapping around the woman's waist, dragging her from around minato's waist before retracting towards kushina. Instead of stopping in front of her, the woman flew past her, through the hall and had her motion halted by the chain smashing her way through the stone wall behind the red head, throwing up a shower of dust and shrapnel from behind her even as the chain slithered and clicked its way to return to her back and disappear._

_Kushina was certain she hadn't killed her._

_Yet._

_The sound of bone grinding against bone as kushina's fingers curled slowly up into a fist was like a explosion going off in the dead silence of the office. _

"_K-k-ku-kushina!..."_

_Minato stared at her, barely getting out a her name with a trembling stutter before he started having trouble breathing, barely registering when kushina had blurred to stand in front of him, and now had her left had wrapped around his throat, and the started squeezing. He chocked as his hands started to claw at her arm, before being lifted of his feet and dangled nearly two feet of the ground._

_Kushina merely observed ad his struggling rom with a detached eye, much like a fox staring down a fat, juicy rabbit. Her head tilted a bit at his chocking before relieving some of her hands pressure, before speaking._

"_The only reason I haven't __**torn off your head yet **__is because you're the dam hokage. As __**satisfying **__as it would be, I value my life just a bit more than you seem to be….. __**Really? **__Your __**secretary**__? That __**slutty little **__**FANGIRL**__?!...the girls barely a ninja, let alone having that chunin rank of hers…..and yet I now that I think about it, when you promoted her and the others at that time she seemed __**especially **__pleased and happy at your announcement of her improved rank…..I wonder….just how long have you been __**fucking**__ her behind my __**back**__? And now that I __**really**__ think about it and look for a worst case scenario, you seem to be overly friendly with a great deal of other female __**friends**__._

"_Are there others? Have all those appointments and meeting, and running late excuses just been you having a grand old time with women __**other **__than __**ME**__?"_

_Kushina's fingers clenched all the tighter for a moment, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled back, revealing just a hint of fang, before relaxing, most of her enraged features, save her lashing hair and bloody eyes, receding._

"_Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter."_

"_**We're done. "**_

"_I suppose it's a good thing we haven't moved in together yet. Means I don't have to go and retrieve any of my stuff. Suppose I'll have to go and get my key back from your house though…..eh…..I can do that later."_

"_**I have only one last thing to say to you, Bastard.**__"_

_She smiled sweetly then, turning slowly so she had a clear line of sight out one of his windows for a target, before shuffling over to her left so now all she was looking at was the wall next to the window. Eyes closing as her right hand stretched out behind her, before each finger slowly curled itself up into the palm of her hand, a slowly tightening fist formed as the joints popped and the tendons in her forearm started to stand out while she continued to talk._

"_I don't know why you did this, and right now I don't realyl care why tou did this…..but you did. You __**chose **__to __**cheat **__on me with another women, possible more than just you secrataeye if im guessing correctly. The very fact that you se disregard our relationhip, the trust I put in you, the love i…..had for you. Hurts…..it really hurts…."_

_For the first time since her appearance and the discovery of minato's callous disregard for their relationship, tears started appearing in kushina's eyes, though they didn't fall._

_She was stronger than that._

_The bastard wasn't worth it._

_Her eyes went dead as she buried the hurt and pain, just as she done as a child, new in konoha, her village burned and clan destroyed, and the other children had made fun of her hair and dream._

"_I really can't kill you, much as I'd like to, so I'll settle for second best, something just a tad less leathal. I think __**pulverizing most of the bones in your body is the least I can do."**_

_Her fist shot forward, slamming into the hokage's chest as she pivoted with the punch, throwing her weight, power, rage, sorrow, and pain into the attack as the other hand released its hold on his throat just before impact. A sickening crack resounded from blow, and she felt his sternum and upper ribs give way to her strength, even as he was thrown away with the momentum to impact his office wall of five feet of solid granite, kicking up dust and shattered stone as he smashed through the walls and out on his merry way, courtesy of __**Kushina Air**__._

_She walked to the large hole to stare out at her target, watching as his body eventually fell and tore its way down the roof of the hospital, most likely in front of the appointment entrance if she had judged her attack right. _

_Well, hopeful it broken something else with his landing…..like his skull._

_**Asshole**_

_And kushina turned on her heal and quietly walked her way out, passing a partially buried, groaning secretary on her way down the hall._

Just the thought of the events had her smoldering in anger, huffing and storming down the street as she made her way to her favorite bar, run by a kind old women who acted like surrogate aunt to her, always having some good advice for her or teasing her good naturedly. She had already gone by at jumuku's and cancelled her reservation in person, citing personal reasons, and now simply felt the need to get blind, roaring drunk, and help ease the painful, hollow hole in her heart, at least for the night.

Kaiedes' when a small, hole-in-the-wall bar that catered to both civilians and ninja, but had rapidly moved over to simply ninja when it was discovered that the pair who had opened it were a pair of then retiring shinobi, although kaiede's male owner was unfortunately killed in an enemy ambush on a mission mere days before they were scheduled to open their doors for the first time, and his poor wife, the same women the bar had been named for ,now had the responsibility to now juggle running a business on her own and the pain of dealing with the death of her husband.

That was well over 30 years ago.

Now it was a, while not well known bar by the majority of the population, but the few shinobi who were regulars or she had stumbled upon it or were invited by their friends there swore hands down it was the best one in town, both for the drinks and the owner herself.

Kaiede didn't judge.

Gening. chunin, jonin. ANBU. hunter corps. T and I. border guard. Academy teacher. Kage. Male. Female.

And everything or anyone in between.

She treated everyone the same, despite their gender or statues or rank or history. It was a place for battle hardened veteran ANBU to let themselves relax from their high stress work, if only a little, for cute little genin to pull their official ranks as adults and get their first drinks and get drunk off theirs asses, to chunin teachers get a break from their trainees and anyone who wanted to just come in and get a drink.

Kaiede's was a haven for anyone who just wanted a nice little place to relax and unwind.

And get shitface drunk, of course.

Kushina was introduced several years back by one of her comrade after a border patrol turned skirmish that resulted in several ugly wounds on the group she was with, and the iwa teems obliteration, and all of them wanted to just forget the FUBAR by getting nice and fucked up.

So they went to Kaiede's after being discharged from the hospital, dragging along a, only partially, protesting kushina.

And then wondered after entering **why** she had never gone there.

It was a small place, with several wooden tables and along, cedar bar and counter with stools on the far end when you walked in. you could maybe fit 20 people comfortably in the cramped space. The walls were whitewashed stone, and pock marked with holes, cuts, and abandoned shuriken, kunai, senbon, and the occasion broken blade, a old, nearly obliterated wooden dartboard in one corner wall, courtesy of shinobi using their real weapons instead of darts, a slight hint of cigarettes and alcohol in the air when you walked in, and the only light was dimmed, oil burning lamps set over the four corners of the room and the burning coal embers of the grill from the bar's attached kitchen.

Kushina shoved the old oak door out of her way as she stalked inside, blue eyes narrowed and a her brow furrowed in a frown as she took a seat on the far right of the main bar, spinning the barstool out and around to her back before sitting down and leaning back against the small rest of her seat, before rapping her knuckles on the bar counter and waited.

Kaiede bustled her way out from the kitchen at the knock, dressed in a comfortable kimono of earthen brown and clay red, with gold and green leaf prints scatted across the silk. She was a middle aged women of over just shy over sixty, though she looked in her early forties. She smiles as she spotted kushina while wiping her hands on a bar rag, but it dimmed slightly at the scowl on her pretty face. She raised a brow at one of her favorite customers foul mood and then bustled of at the single pointer finger lifted to fetch kushina's usual drink of choice, bring back a nearly two foot tall bottle of dark red coloration, steaming slightly after just having been heated up with a fire jutsu. She place it on the counter before grabbing a typical small drinking glass, but both brows raise as kushina's finger pointed to one of her larger hard liquor glasses. She blinked before handing the clean glass over, and proceed to watch as kushina demolished the bottle in under ten minutes of steady pouring and drinking. Kushina beckoned for another, and the process repeated. When she did it again, Kaiede decided that she was now going to allow such sake to be wasted on whatever problem kushina had. She brought the third bottle as asked, but set her hand over the lip of the bottle before looking kushina in the eye.

"All right child….I've seen you drink before. For parties, birthdays, relaxation, mission's gone bad, and outings with friends…..and I've never seen you so determined to get so shitface so quickly….what happened?"

Let it never been said that Kaiede was the subtle type.

She could be, being a shinobi, but it was never in her personality to be all sneaky and stealthy, in actions or words . She much preferred simply getting down to the problems at hand and being blunt in her words and mannerism.

"Now you been coming here for quite a few years, and you know that I don't care when shinobi get drunk in my bar and fill it with a few more holes or even break a table or two. It's a shinobi bar, and they pay for it anyway. But I don't like seeing good alcohol go to waste. If you want to drown your sorrows or forget something horrible, use the cheap stuff. The good stuff is for savoring, ya hear? Now I don't know what happened, but if you getting all pretty upped and wearing that black piece of nothing that's supposed to be a dress," here kushina felt herself blush under her scrutiny, "and then storming in here looking both angry enough to murder someone and sad enough someone killed your favoreit pet, well I think it might have summthin to do with that boyfriend of yours…..so…..what happened, Kushina?"

"….."

"…..if I tell you can I have my drink back?..." kushina pouted a bit as she looked up to her friend from under her eyelashes, while Kaiede simply took her hand of the bottle and folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow.

"…."

"hmmm?...kushina, I may be older than you but my hearing isn't that far gone."

"…..Minato cheated on me…."

"…**what**…" Kaiede's voice went flat at kushina's downtrodden voice and her eyes narrowed as she gestured for her to continue. By the time she was done, she was ready to storm over to the hospital herself and kick the bastard while he was down.

"….well shit, kushina….I don't really know what to tell you to do about that, but I do approve of you handling yourself, erm, maturely about it… I wouldn't have hesitated to put a knife in the bastard who cheated on me." She found herself grimacing just a bit learning she'd put him through a wall and halfway across town, but felt it was lot better course of action the initial feel of killing him immediately by ripping him up into bloody pieces.

Kushina smiled just a bit at her words, before her shoulders slumped and she took another sip of her drink.

"Ya want something to eat child? You did say you were, erm, going out to eat…" Kaiede trailed of a bit with the wince that crossed kushina's face, but set off towards the grill when she did get a small nod from her. As she started cooking several skewers of thin sliced beef and chicken, she notice several of the few shinobi in at the early hours start swaggering their way over too kushina, surrounding her and eyeing her body up with their eyes and slightly drunk, lecherous smiles on their faces. Kaiede didn't know what the drunk shinobi were saying to her, but when one got to close to her face and placed a hand on her lower back…..she winced at the sound of popping bone and cut off squeals of pain as he now rolled around on the flour clutching his arm to his chest, the fingers all bent backwards and twisted around 180 degrees, his wrist snapped, and the elbow joint twisted around in the opposite direction.

The other two looked at therr comrade whimpering on the floor, took one quick look at the thunderclouds on kushina's face, and quickly picked up their friend and dragged him out the door. The several other shinobi in attendance quickly noticed her face as well, before all dropping whatever they owed and quickly disappearing in shunshins' or running out the door. Kushina sniffed, before turning back around and continued with her drink.

Kaiede simply chuckled, before continuing her grilling.

...

...

...

Fuck he was tired.

Fucking Tobi

Fucking Uchiha

Fucking Akatsuki.

Fucking war.

That **Fuck** Sasuke.

...

...

...

'_At least I got the bastard…both of em'_ he muttered.

Nothing a little bijuu chakra and nothing left to loose wouldn't cure.

Hymmmf….**assholes**.

Fuck he was fucking tired of the overpowered sharingan that just **wouldn't stop evolving**….. There **had** to be a limit to how many levels the stupid things kept gaining power, right?

At least it was over and done with…..fuck he needed a drink.

Blond hair swayed as a tan neck rotated side to side, several audible cracks echoing through the street, black shinobi sandals with built in blackened steel plates churching on gravel as he walked, a black long-coat fluttering in the wake of his steps. He was tall, towering several inches at 6'4 over the people he walked past, an annoyed grimace gracing his attractive features. Deep blue eyes casually flicked about around him, taking in the sights, the people, the shadows around him and likely ambush points.

Although considering **where **he was, he could probably relax just a bit….

He was just passing a corner street before the faint scent of alcoholic fumes crossed his sensitive nose, before turning his head to the right and looking up at the small sigh as what was looking like a dingy little hole-in-the-wall bar.

They were also, usually, the best place to get a drink.

The sign was in the shape of a gold maple leaf, with the name of _Kaiede's_ on its inside, painted in a rusting red.

…it seemed he'd found that drink after all. As he changed direction and made his was across the street to the door, getting several odd stares from men and several appreciate glances from the woman.

And while he was tall, blond haired and blue eyed, a rarity in konoha, it wasn't those features that really set him apart from those around him. Even the leaf shinobi headband with a black band tied across his forehead was common.

What was peculiar about this man was the six black, thin marks gracing his tanned cheeks, three on each side.

…...hehehe

Notes:

A great many thanks to any and all fans who have been following me since I first started, and to those who still send me message every once in a while asking where the hell I've been and if I'm ever going to update.

I think I've just given an answer, oh buddies of mine.

Sorry about that. I know a bunch of people know I'm still alive since my fav list keep s increasing, but its been a combination of I've been real busy, with collage and work and life in general, and the ideas for stories to start up, and also actually putting down the time to just start typing….. This chapter actually took me six weeks to type the whole thing because I kept doing short pieces of it and then forgetting about it for weeks.

Just something I've been cooking up pretty much since kushina was introduced _**properly **_'you know, when naruto met her in the seal?' into the series, and she is now my favorite female naruto character.

I also want to add that there is not enough Kushina/Naruto paring stories out there…..why aren't there more?! I also wanted to try a single paring story to if I could actually do it, ya know, concentrate on bring out just a few key characters for an entire story. This should be fun.

Feel free to review or send comments!


End file.
